staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Rolnictwo na świecie 8.15 Przystanki codzienności 8.35 Notowania 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "Wyspa skarbów" (3) - serial prod. włoskiej 10.35 "Kartki z podróży": "Szanghaj" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.25 Telewizyjny Koncert Zyczeń 11.55 Żagle'92 12.20 Tydzień - program publicystyczny 13.00 Wakacyjny Koncert Życzeń Telewizyjnego Music Boxu 13.30 Raport 13.50 W starym kinie: Gwiazdy Starego Kina - Jadwiga Smosarska "Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna" - komedia z 1934 r. 15.20 Sto pytań do... 16.00 Rythmick - program muzyczny 16.40 Biznessa - Telewizyjny Klub Kobiet Interesu 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Domek na prerii" (8): "Pan jest moim pasterzem" - serial prod. USA 18.10 7 dni - Świat - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 18.40 PUB - magazyn satyryczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawsze się znajdzie jakaś robota" (2) - serial prod. francuskiej 21.40 Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów z udziałem m.in. Krzysztofa Jaroszyńskiego, Elżbiety Zającówny, Barbary Dziekan, Krzysztofa Tyńca 22.30 Sportowa niedziela 23.00 Wokół wielkiej sceny-magazyn operowy 23.40 "Szach i mat" - nowela filmowa TP 0.10 Gdybym był królem (6): Dlaczego się nie witamy 0.20 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Zawsze się znajdzie jakaś robota" (2) - serial prod. francuskiej 9.30 Spacer po Barcelonie 10.00 Turniej tenisowy POLlSH OPEN 10.30 Halo lato 10.35 Róbta co chceta: Listy do zespołu 10.55 Halo lato 11.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 11.25 Mistrzowie gitary: Griselda Ponce de Leon 11.30 Halo lato. Szok 12.00 Truskawkowe Studio 12.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Żyjąca planeta": "Niebo nad nami" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.25 Halo lato 13.30 Video Junior 14.00 Halo lato 14.05 "Droga ku wojnie" (5): "Francja" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.55 Wydarzenie tygodnia 15.20 Godzina z Hanną Barberą - filmy animowane "Scoobie Doo", "Miś Jogi", "Angie Doggie i Doggie Daddy" 16.15 Halo lato 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Rodzinny bumerang" - serial prod. australijsko-angielskiej 17.05 Wielka gra 18.00 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 18.20 "Alternatywy 4" (7): "Spisek" - serial TP z 1982 r. 19.20 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Sakralnej "Gaude Mater" - reportaż 19.55 Halo lato 20.00 Telekonferencja Dwójki 20.40 Polski Wembley - relacja z koncertu 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Halo lato 21.40 "Cindy" - musical prod. USA, z 1978 r. 23.20 Piknik Country Mrągowo'92 (1) - relacja z X Międzynarodowego Pikniku Country'92 (Koncert zarejestrowany 1 sierpnia'92 w Mrągowie) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Halo lato - "Ernest Wampir" Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power — progr. religijny 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.30 World Tomorrow — progr. relig.—społeczny 13.00 Lost in Space — serial przyg. s—f 14.00 Chopper Squad — serial przyg. 15.00 Hart to Hart — serial 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial komed. 17.00 Hotel — serial obycz. 18.00 Wolna amerykanka 19.00 Growing Pains — serial komediowy 19.30 The Simpsons — serial rys. USA 20.00 21 Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 Inside the 3rd Reich — miniserial 23.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight — mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.00 Baseball 1992 2.00 Baseball, 1 liga, Nowy Jork—Chicago 4.00 Formuła 2, Mistrzostwa W. Brytanii, runda 7 5.00 Tenis, Puchar Volvo, finały mężczyzn w Los Angeles 6.30 Tenis, turniej Krafta, kobiety — przegląd 7.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 8.00 Kolarstwo, Sachsen Tour 8.30 Tenis, Niemiecka Bundesliga 9.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w Sheffield 11.00 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa 1992 13.00 Bilard klasyczny, Mistrzostwa Humo 15.00 Boks Top Rank 16.30 Tajski kickboxing 17.30 Motocykle, Most w Czechosłowacji 18.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 18.30 Football amerykański, Denver—Miami 20.30 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa 1992 — na żywo 24.00 Lekkoatletyczny mityng w Kolonii MTV 8.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski nocą 11.00 Bryan Adams Rockumentary — historia kariery wokalisty 11.30 MTV’s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europ. 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości kinowe 14.30 Program Paula Kinga 18.30 Week in Rock — przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV’s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje z USA 21.00 120 Minutes — ciekawostki muz., koncerty na żywo, wywiady 23.00 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 23.30 Headbanger’s Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa, 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Li—La—Launeland: Nastolatki z Beverly Hills, Piotruś Pan, Lucky Luke, Księżniczka Lila i Smogglesy — serial anim. dla dzieci 8.00 Super Mario Brothers — serial USA 8.45 Samurai Pizza Cats — serial anim. 9.20 Dot i wieloryb — australijski film anim. dla. dzieci 10.35 Dla dzieci: Czerwony kapturek — baśń filmowa USA, 1986 12.00 Sztuka i przesłanie: W Tyrolu” (1914) Franza Marca 12.05 Wujek Buck — serial USA 12.30 Major Dad — serial USA 13.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą — serial USA 13.30 Formuła I — Wyścig o Grand Prix Węgier w Budapeszcie 16.00 Święto Sportu Akademickiego Związku Sportowego — międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne, lekcja z Kolonii 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Sielmann 2000. Powrót do przyszłości 20.15 Lemon Popsicie VII: Boys in Love (Lody na patyku VII — Zakochani chłopcy) — komedia RFN, 1986 21.00 Spiegel TV — magazyn informacyjny 22.40 Prime Time — wydanie wieczorne 23.00 Playboy Late Night— mag. erot. 23.30 Godziny miłości — film mag. „Playboya” 24.00 Formuła I — najważniejsze wydarzenia 0.20 Kanale 4 — Time Code: Rytuały miłosne — cztery filmy z krajów europejskich 0.50 Scarface (Człowiek z blizną) — dreszczowiec USA, 1983 3.35 Wujek Buck 4.00 Major Dad 4.25 Formuła I 4.45 Po godzinach — magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 88 Sat 1 5.30 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 6.50 Quar Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.55 Inspektor Clouseau — Der „beste” Mann bei Interpol 12.40 Nowości kinowe 12.55 So gesehen — progr. publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Bleib Gesund — mag. med. 13.35 Männerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA 14.05 Raumachiff Enterprise — serial s—f USA 15.05 Monster des Grauens greifen an (Nankal No Dalkaiju) —jap. film s—f, 1970 16.35 Telewette — wyścig tygodnia, po progr.: wiadomości i sport 17.15 Der Mann aus Texas (The Texican) — hiszp.—amer. western, 1965 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Der Wasserdoktor — film fab. RFN, 1958 22.10 Rebel Without a Cause (Buntownik bez powodu) — film fab. USA, 1955 24.00 Wiadomości 0.05 Stacheldraht und Fersengeld — serial komed. USA 0.30 Monster des Grauen greifen an